ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Upland: Ogres
Upland: Ogres is a video game in the Upland series, a direct sequel to the game Upland and features the voices of Chris Marquette, Erik Knudsen, Daveed Diggs, Austin Nichols, Brendan, Matin Starr, Wesley Bentley, Jamie Dornan, Marty McCoy and Jillian Janson. As the title implies, it features large warriors known as Ogres, along with other new game play mechanics. It will release in April 2017, and in May in Brazil. It is also on the Nintendo Switch. Gameplay Upland: Ogres builds upon the fundamentals of the first game, which merges a line of downloadable characters with a video game world. The game introduces 40 new characters and variants, some of which are thrice the size of the original Upland cast. The game involves purchasing DLC characters to the video game through a Portal (aka the internet shop); whichever bought character is selected creates them in the game. Characters from the first game are also forward compatible with Ogres, although there are also new versions, called "Generation 2", which have stronger attributes than the originals. A new series of characters called "Radiants" are also introduced, which glow ingame. The game has a new and improved Battle Mode, for head-to-head play, featuring areas and game play options as well as offering a new variety of alter ego warriors. Plot The plot of this game is focused on how the history of Upland comes alive again in the present. The main antagonist from the last game, Eyeangle, finds himself in Toys R Us. He finds a portal, and goes back to Upland. the first level takes place 10,000,000 years ago to discover where the Warriors and the Ogres came from. 10,000,000 years ago, Upland was ruled by a malicious race of titanic zombies called Unded, until the warriors made a stand and had a war with the Unded. Eventually, the Ogres, who were the first ever Upland warriors, faces the leader of the Unded and remove the source of the Undeds' power, the Cadaverous Fist of Deth, but this victory also sent the Ogres underground in Earth, ready for the player to use them. Oak Rex, the first ogre to be sent back, is sent out with Dillon on a mission to rebuild Tanner's ship, and get to the Lost City before Eyeangle. Multiple renamed characters show up throughout the levels, including Alfred the trader and Cube King the Spartan. Alfred reveals that Eyeangle has returned and has awakened an ancient Unded Conquerzombi, which recruits Eyeangle as its new monarch, and goes on the search for the Lost City of Deth. Alfred also reveals that he has a huge zombie of his own, however, while electrocuting the corpse, Dillon encounters a the Spirit, which turns out to be the very Eidolon of Alfred's zombie, who also joins the warriors on their journey. The warriors and Dillon travel to an ancient vault which contains a map to the city of Deth, but Eyeangle arrives and crushes Dillon with falling stones. In an effort to save the player, Spirit commits suicide by shielding Dillon and the warriors from the falling stones using his undead body. Eyeangle and his zombie travel into the vault to find the map, but the map is destroyed as a result. Wolfgang, Eyeangle's caretaker, remembers an image of the map, and with Eyeangle's help, finds the location of the lost city. Meanwhile, Spirit tells the player to go after Eyeangle and find the lost City of Deth, before dying. Despite the warriors' efforts in reaching the Lost City of Deth, Eyeangle reaches the Cadaverous Fist of Deth and transforms into a large Unded zombie, conquesting over Upland. Dillon soon reaches Eyeangle within the City of Deth, only to discover that the now undead Illuminati was impossible to stop unless the Cadaverous Fist of Deth was removed from his grasp. With the help of Alfred (who turned the carcass into a mechanoid), Dillon is able to remove the Fist of Deth, returning Eyeangle to his normal form and stopping him from commanding his Unded army. The Unded Conquerzombi carries Wolfgang and Eyeangle out of the collapsing city and to the safety of an isle before dying permanently. Post-credits, Eyeangle and Wolfgang are shown entering Eyeangle's Fortress. There they run into Eyeangle's mom, whose shadow is only shown, as we are left to wonder what happens next. If players complete Hell Mode, they are given a scene where ice cubes dance and party around the rotting Cadaverous Fist of Deth. DLC & Other Accseroies Included in Every Copy Console Version The console version includes: * Upland Ogres disc * Poster of every Warrior from Upland Ogres * Trading Cards (3) * Stickers and Codes (3) * 3 Warriors In-Game: Oak Rex (Ogre - Life), Pyroclast (Generation 2 - Zombie), and Rocket Cleaner (Aerosphere) DS Version The DS version contains: * Upland Ogres disc * Poster of every Warrior from Upland Ogres * Trading Cards (3) * Stickers and Codes (3) * 3 Warriors In-Game: Oak Rex (Ogre - Life), Pyroclast (Generation 2 - Zombie), and Red Tipsy (Magic)